


I Feel The Magic In Your Touch

by ragdoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Hump Madness 2014, Quidditch, Romance, finger fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/pseuds/ragdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Hermione, the most beautiful thing about Viktor Krum was his fingers. It wasn't that she thought he was ugly, but his long, elegant hands were his most striking feature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel The Magic In Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hump Madness 2014, Week 1, prompt: fingers

To Hermione, the most beautiful thing about Viktor Krum was his fingers. It wasn't that she thought he was ugly, although her lover would never be considered conventionally handsome. She adored his thick black hair, his intense dark eyes, his odd, awkward, duck-footed stance, and even his occasionally grumpy demeanour. But most of all, Hermione loved his hands, and his long, elegant, and nimble fingers. They were definitely his most striking feature.

She loved to watch them close around glittering gold wings as Viktor caught the Snitch on the Quidditch pitch, just as she loved watching them tighten around her breasts when she was alone with him in the privacy of their bedroom. Seeing his firm grip on his broom would send shivers up her spine. She knew just what it felt like when those fingers were wrapped tightly around her wrists as he pinned her down on the bed, covering her with searing kisses, his cock buried deep inside her.

Viktor's touch could be feather-light and gentle or rough and forceful depending on his mood. Calloused fingertips trailing over Hermione's bare skin left goose pimples in their wake, the firm slap of them against her bottom never failing to elicit squeals and moans. And when he plunged them inside her, scissoring and twisting, and his thumb expertly encircled her clit, she was completely undone.

Seeing him clutch a quill and sign autographs in long, broad strokes always gave her a thrill. The sight never failed to make her breath catch in her throat or set her heart pounding. It reminded her of the way he'd sweep his fingers over the swell of her breasts and down her belly or along the length of her spine to the curve of her arse. Hermione adored it when Viktor's fingers tangled in her mussed and bushy curls or when he brushed his fingertips against her cheek and traced the line of her jaw. Even better was when they ran up her inner thighs before he held her legs apart in a powerful grip, and buried his face between them.

However, the most incredible sensation in the world came when they lay in bed together, wrapped around one another. Whenever Viktor entwined his fingers with her own, and the pad of his thumb stroked her hand, Hermione knew with absolute certainty that Viktor was hers and hers alone.


End file.
